Your Grace
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: The predator isn't always who you think it is. M for chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Grace**

Aza NighStark drifted through the door of the castle. She was brought because King Joffrey Baratheon ordered one virgin from each realm. She was from this one. Stunningly beautiful not to mention quick witted, intelligent and confident. Add a toss in of sass, polite, kindness with a sprinkle of gentle. Her fiery auburn hair caressed her head like a halo. The white dress put an angelic aura about her. Joffrey knew who would take this contest. He never told anyone it was a contest. It was a contest to see which realm he would take his queen from. After screwing up the betrothal with Sansa and waging war with the House Stark, the position had been vacant. Not to mention there was a hole in his small that longed for a woman's gentle caress , soft lips. That was his weakness. He yearned for the love of a beautiful woman. And Aza was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Aza bowed before her Grace. None of the others had come close to replicating her beauty.

"Stop. What is your name, fair child?"

"Aza my Grace. Aza NighStark."

"Aza. Have you been to Winterfell in the springtime, when the flowers are just peeking out?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Do you know how it's beauty is described?"

"The most beautiful sight in the land, your Grace."

"That beauty pales in comparison to you."Aza blushed.

"Thank you, your Grace."

"Ser Meryn Trant, have the servants set an extra seat at the table."

"Again. Thank you , Your Grace."

"Give me your hand. As long you have this hand, you'll never have to adress me as you Grace again. Joffrey will do just fine." She blushed even more.


	2. Bitch

**Your Grace**

Aza was shaky. Why had Joffrey summoned her tonight, so late? Perhaps he needed something. She was not going to make him a sandwich at 11:30. No siree. Not for the king, not for the hound, not for no one.

"Yes your grace?" She asked.

"Come sit with me. Tell me. Do you like crowns?

"Well"

"Excellent. I'll have one fitted for you." Aza was at a loss. Crown? That must mean...

"Oh my god." Joffrey smiled. Then went to his normal expression.

"Now that you're going to be queen, you can make me a sandwich." As she made it, she silently cursed her heritage. How it made people _love _her. She brought it to him.

"This isn't right. I should throw it at you." And he did. The tears came on. When She cried, The hardest hearts of steel turned to mush. Joffrey got up, sorrow in his eyes and touched her face.

"I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me. I apologize." He pulled her lips to his and kissed her. She laid her head on his chest. A smile crossed her lips. Joffrey Baratheon, King of the 7 kingdoms, heartless bastard and destroyed those who would not bend the knee, was her, Aza NighStark's, bitch.


	3. Push

**Your Grace**

Aza woke up the next morning smelling like meat. Joffrey sat at the end of her bed.

"You ought to start sleeping in my bed. I had to postpone my duties by almost an hour. I wanted to wake you then, but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to do it." Joffrey said. She stretched. He smiled. " I think I'm gonna enjoy you in my bed more than I thought" he said. She pulled the sheets up over her exposed chest. He crawled up to her face. "You know, we could do it. Break tradition. Make love before marriage. What do you say to that, Aza?"

"Maybe not right now. It's so early in the day. We might get caught. At night, we'd be less likely to get caught." She reasoned. He nodded. Then they leaned in and kissed


	4. Blood

**Your Grace**

She had no reason, no shame, no family she could blame. Tonight she felt sexy and free. It was her blood. Her blood made her do strange acts. Like prancing around in her panties and brassiere. Aza was an animal in heat. Her nails dug into the wooden post of her bed when she though of a man, any man. A hot sigh escaped her lips as her mind crossed Joffrey. She toppled backward on her bed. She was so fucking _horny_…. _So fucking horny. _ Mind over matter she told herself. She couldn't be hot and horny if Joffrey came in. He'd know. He'd take her. Admittedly, she wanted him like she wanted anything else before. But she couldn't break tradition. It was wrong. But her body had other ideas. Her body wanted it so bad. She heard the door click. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Grace**

Aza shot to the corner and covered herself. The Hound bounded through the door.

"My lady, The king requests…. My apologies, my lady, I should have knocked. He requests you go to his chambers. I'll inform him you're not decent."

"Thank you, Ser." She mumbled. He left, and Aza put her shirt on. At least now if the king came in, he'd see only her legs. Suddenly, Joffrey threw the door open.

"Dress yourself. You're going to visit the Sept. My mother is paranoid. She thinks we-"

"Fornicated? My God I've been waiting for her accuse me of this. First she accuses me of bribing you to choose me, then she accuses me of lying about my bastard lineage, now this. She's on a roll." She said, slipping her skirt on.

-At the Sept-

"High Septon, check my son's fiancée, will you? I want to make sure she's a virgin." Cersei said. Joffrey swallowed. A Septa placed a hand on Aza's shoulder and she shivered. The room was cold as hell.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Joffrey plead. The Septa nodded, before leading Aza to a dark room.

Aza had never been comfortable with touching her woman parts. Especially other women. Aza hitched her breathe as the Septas touched her. One of the Septas screamed.

"She bleeds!" The Septa cried. Cersei frowned. She'd been dreading this.

"You never said you had your blood." Cersei said.

"I didn't know, your Grace. Honest." Aza lied. Cersei must've bought it, because she said nothing. Joffrey bit his lip. The other Septas returned.

"She bleeds, yes. But she is still a maiden." The High Septon reported. Cersei exhaled. _Fuck. _She'd have to think of another way to rid herself of the awful bastard girl once and for all. But first, Joffrey couldn't be in the vicinity. He'd have every member of the brotherhood on her ass if she attempted to take his bride's life. Of course, though. Jaime, instead of being called KingSlayer, he'd enjoy the title _QueenSlayer. _ But then, Joff would have her and his biological father executed for treason. He was so infatuated with this girl. He couldn't see the girl's deception. Or maybe Cersei was seeing nothing and was just scared of losing her son? ….Nah.

-The Next Morning-

Aza awoke to find Joffrey pretty well laying on top of her. For a second, she was sure he was going to rape her. But the look on his face suggested otherwise.

"Joffrey. My legs are going numb." Aza said. He just stared at her. Like the conqueror, heartless bastard, ruler of the seven kingdoms had been dumbfounded. She looked down. She'd taken her brassiere off last night before she went to bed. Her fully formed breasts were in all their glory. She sat up and Joffrey did nothing. She immediately realized she didn't have to fuck her king to pleasure him.

And pleasure him she would.

Joffrey had been so preoccupied with her teats he was never quite sure exactly when she undid his trousers. One minute, his cock threatened to explode out of his pants, the next it had. With some assistance. Aza's eyes became as big as saucers.

"Whoa. My imagination sucks…" She murmured. Joffrey was confused.

"Aza, what"

"That thing is HUGE." She put a lot of emphasis on the huge.

"uh…. Thanks,,, I think." Joffrey felt heat rising in his cheeks. Had he ever blushed around a woman? Sansa had blushed madly whenever he was around, And Margaery only blushed once. Joffrey was snapped out of his reverie by Aza's hand wrapping his painfully hard cock. "Oh." He groaned. She grinned and began pumping in ways Joffrey would have never thought possible. He reminded himself he locked the door so no one could disturb them.

"Ah, Joffrey. Screaming like a little bitch all because of a handjob?" Aza teased him.

"Uhmm…Ooh.. Aza" Joffrey murmured quietly.

"My lady? Aza?" A knock, followed by her servant's voice emitted from the other side.

"A little busy." She replied.

"Aza? Open this door this instant!" Her servant yelled.

"Oh GOD!" Joffrey yelled. Aza clapped her free hand over his mouth.

"Your Grace?"

"Leave now, servant!" Aza yelled. Nothing else was heard. Aza removed her hand from Joffrey's mouth and continued pumping him.

"AHH!" He clenched the sheets, knowing full well he'd feel like an idiot later. Suddenly, her hot mouth deeply engulfed him and he saw stars. "UGH!" He couldn't even hold back for a second as he cock exploded in her mouth. Aza almost couldn't swallow it, but managed. Joffrey fell backwards on the bed. "Thank you, love."

"Surely, Your Grace knows he owes me now."

"Let's fix that right now then." Joffrey amended. He slid her panties down and smiled.

"Joffrey.."

"Relax. I'm not going to fuck you." He said, before slipping his hot tongue inside. Her.

"Ahh!" She cried out. He smiled at her writhing body beneath him. "Joffrey…Ahhh!"

"Say my name again-Louder!" He commanded.

"JOFFREY!" She screamed. She was certain they heard her in Essos. His mouth was good for something else besides swearing like a triphammer. His free hand moved towards her breast and tweaked her rock solid nipple. "Shit!" He slowly massaged her breast, dazing the bastard girl. "Fuck," She groaned. "Fuck me" She begged. Joffrey suddenly stopped.

"Aza, what about tradition? You said yourself-"

"_Fuck _Tradition. _Fuck _honour. Just be a man and _Fuck Me!_" She commanded. Joffrey sighed to himself. He swallowed hard, before easing into her painfully tight cunt. "Ahh."

"Uhmm." He growled. He didn't pause to ready either of them, just bucked his hips and slid in and out of her. Aza's eyelashes fluttered, as he broke her hymen.

"Fuck….Joffrey…_Joffrey!"_ He was hitting her spot, and hitting it hard. He thought little of liquid spurting up onto her stomach, not realizing what it was. He continued in a smooth, fluid rhythm . She bucked her hips to meet his. She felt herself drawing closer. After a particularly hard thrust, her body went limp as she spilled her juices onto him. He exploded inside of her. Aza laid back as he slid out and collapsed on top of her. He sat up to clean the mess when he noticed it. The blood on the sheets. Aza had been bleeding when he fucked her. _Fuck._


End file.
